Episode 9474 (6th June 2018)
Plot Audrey thanks Roy for taking trouble over Gail. She tells him about the seance meeting that she's attending. Roy is aghast and, angry that Rosemary has sullied Hayley's memory, he is determined to expose her. He tells Brian and Cathy that he is also attending the seance. Beth is puzzled as to why the nice clothes that Sharon gave to Kirk are not those typically worn by an older man. Rosie exults over her positive internet press coverage. Nicola wants to be discharged but Eileen tells her to relax and that Zack is being well-looked after. She also advises her not to make any rash decisions about excluding Gary from the baby's life but Nicola is determined to leave the area. A nervous Kirk meets Sharon, prior to a shopping trip to Manchester. Eileen is perturbed to be asked by the police to identify Phelan's body. Liz is determined to go with her and volunteers a reluctant Steve to look after Zack. Cathy joins Roy on his trip to the seance and he tells her what he wants her to do to help him expose Rosemary. At the church hall, Gail demands to know why Roy is there and he pretends that he is less sceptical than before. Audrey guesses that he is up to something. The seance meeting begins with Gail eager for a message from Richard Hillman. An excited Sally passes on a message to Rosie that This Morning want to interview her, Gemma and Craig. Rosie can't understand why they are interested in the other two. Roy has had enough of people falling for Rosemary's patter and starts to explore the church hall. Tim is down that he won't see Faye as often. He lets slip to Gary that Steve has Zack at Street Cars. Roy searches Rosemary's dressing room but is caught by the caretaker. Gary persuades Steve to let him be with Zack for a few moments. Roy is thrown out of a back door at the hall. he finds Lewis in his car giving Rosemary instructions as to what to say over a walkie-talkie and confronts him. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers Guest cast *Sharon Butterlee - Natalie Burt *Audience Member - Geoff Dixon *Elderly Woman - Jacqueline Pilton *Rosemary Piper - Sophie Thompson *Caretaker - Leslie Davidoff *Zack Rubinstein - Alfie & Mikey Fletcher (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Nicola's room *St Ignatius Church Hall - Main hall, dressing room and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy enlists the help of Cathy and Audrey to expose Rosemary as a fraudster; and Rosie is thrilled with all of the press coverage about her after the drugs bust, and even more so when This Morning call to say Phillip and Holly want to interview her, Gemma and Craig. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,848,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes